


Love,Life and the Undead

by pyropemaniac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Multi, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropemaniac/pseuds/pyropemaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for the sucky title. This fanfic is going to be about several 18 year olds who are going on an end of the year camping trip. When they get to the campsite some terrible things start happening. As the story moves along some people fall in love and others die to the sickness that is spreading. What will win, Love or The Undead? Come find out in this riveting story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I'm sorry if it sucks. I hope you like it!

+Karkat's POV+

You have just woken up to your alarm clock screaming and your best friend calling you. It is 5 in the morning. You reach for your phone on your desk after you turn off the alarm clock. You then ignore the call. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you hate mornings. You get up and get dressed. As you walk into your kitchen your phone rings, this time your buddy texted you. You wonder what he wants so you open your phone.

TA: hey, fucka22, you up?   
CG: YEAH, WHAT THE EVERLOVING HELL DO YOU NEED?  
TA: ii wanted to know iif your goiing  
CG: GOING WHERE?   
TA: the road triip that terezi ha2 planned thii2 weekend.   
CG: OH THAT...  
TA: tell me your goiing  
CG: I GUESS, I JUST FORGOT  
TA: well hurry and get packed then, becua2e everyone ii2 comiing and we are leaviing twomarrow  
CG: EVERYBODY? EVEN GAMZEE? WHY THE HELL IS HE COMING!  
TA: becua2e he can get the booze   
CG: WAIT...IS STRIDER COMING TOO?  
TA:ye2, come on you know that terezi and dave are ju2t friiend2  
CG: WHATEVER I HAVE TO PACK SO SEE YOU TOMARROW  
TA:yeah whatever

You put your phone down and finish getting ready and pack for tomarrow. You wonder if you should text terezi. You decide not to.


	2. The Cop and the Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Terezi getting ready for the trip ahead before someone texts her. Keep in mind that she is blind. (Also sorry for the sucky title)

+Terezi's POV+

Your in your house. It's 7 am and you are making sure that everything will go as planned. Your phone beeps, alerting you that you have got a text. You pick up your cane and walk over to your bed. You feel around the covers until you find the little thing. You turn it on and tell siri to read the message out loud for you. It's from Gamzee.

TC: HeY My wIcKeD SiStEr. HoW YoU AlL Up aNd MoThErFuCkIn fEeLiN?  
GC: 14M JUST F1N3, TH4NK YOU. WH4T DO YOU N33D.  
TC: WoAh sIs, Do a bRoThEr aLl uP AnD NeEd sOmEtHiN To tAlK To yOu? i jUsT WaNtEd tO SeE HoW YoU ArE.  
GC: W3LL 1 4M BUSY R1GHT NOW. H3Y YOUR ST1LL BR1NG1NG TH3 B33R R1GHT?   
TC: HeLl yEs. I DoN'T WaNnA LeT YoU DoWn aGaIn.  
GC: L4ST T1ME YOU D1D TH4T 1 W4S 1N TH3 HOSP1T4L FOR THR33 MONTHS  
TC: YeAh wElL I GoT To aLl uP AnD Go sO SeE Ya mOtHeRfUcKiN ToMaRrOw

You put your phone down and go to your backyard. As you walk along the twisted path with trees, your stuffed dragons hit you in the face due to the fact that they are hanging off the trees and it's extremely windy today. Well better go and find you chalk for tomarrow.


	3. The Dweeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm just letting you get to know the characters and set the stage. In this chapter you will learn about Sollux. He is one of my favorite characters. Enjoy!

+Sollux's POV+

You sit in your small room that is a huge mess. It is so messy that your pretty sure your brother must have cloned himself 500 times and then tried to rearrange your room but failed miserably. Your name is Sollux Captor and you are a hacking, pimple faced, bipolar dweeb that has a lisp. You have been awake all night. Earlier this morning you messaged your best friend. Honestly your not certain why you two are friends. No matter how much you piss each other off, you always seem to get over it. You have been waiting for your friend, Feferi, to text you back. It has been an hour since she said "brb solly! )(--E)(--E". You can hear your brother on the roof, freaking out again. God why does he even go up there? You guess you'll never know. You decide to go and get something to eat, perhaps a banana. Your yellow walls always remind you of bananas and other yellow foods. You get up and walk to your kitchen. You can currently smell the overflowing garbage and decide to leave it. Just as you reach for a banana your phone buzzes. You rush into your room, tripping several times, and find your phone. You discover that it was not Fef who texted you but it was aa. 

AA: hell0 s0llux!   
TA: hey aa, what'2 up ?   
AA: 0h n0thing much, i was just w0ndering if i c0uld crash at y0ur apartment t0night.  
TA: 2ure, but can ii a2k why?   
AA: my dad says i can't g0 t0marr0w unless i find s0me0ne t0 g0 with, he als0 said that s0me0ne is c0ming 0ver t0night and well, y0u kn0w h0w that g0es...  
TA: ii 2ee, want me two come get you ?   
AA:n0 i can walk, it's 0nly a twenty minute walk, besides the guest will be here in five minutes and i d0 n0t feel like being sh0wn 0ff.  
TA: okay, then hurry up,iit ii2 gettiing dark out.  
AA: i will, thank y0u s0llux

After her last message you turn off your phone and start cleaning your room. Better make a good impression tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and post a new chapter every day depending on how busy I am, just so you know.


	4. The Cool Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setup once again. Sorry if I messed up on spelling my phone kept spazzing. Have fun!

+Dave's POV+

You are currently drinking an aj, while listening to your sick beats. Your name is Dave Strider and you still have not packed. Your phone beeps, telling you it's time to pack for the trip your friend has arranged. As you pack your suitcase your brother yells at something upstairs. A bird, or maybe even himself. You will never know. You finish packing and are now bored. Maybe you should work on your comic "Sweet Jeff and Hella Bro". You decide to find your colors and some paper. Just as you grab the paper a bird comes crashing through the window! At first you like: WTF, then you really didn't care. Your phone rings and scares away the bird. You grab your phone and answer whoever messaged you.

EB: hey dave!   
TG: sup bro?   
EG: i was wondering if you finished packing  
TG: yeah, what did you think ? I wasn't gonna pack?  
EG: heh, maybe. oh no, dad's baking again i'm going to have to text you later. BYE !!!!  
TG: later man

You put your phone in your pocket and flop down on your bed. This is going to be a long day.


	5. The Goth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going to be meeting Rose. I am,once again, letting you understand the characters.Enjoy!

+Rose's POV+

You grab your grimoire and start reading. Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are already packed. As you finish the page you hear your drunken mother down the hall. You place your grimoire on a shelf and hide in your closet. Your mother comes in looking for you. No doubt she wants you to grab her some wine from the cellar. She leaves your room, after knocking your suitcase over and having it spill out. You come out of the closet and start to pick it up, as you pack you see your notebook is wide open. You quickly go and grab it, checking which page it was on. You gasp as you notice it's the page in which you confess your love to Kanaya Maryam. You quickly shove it far under your bed. Your phone plays a dark tune, alerting you that one of your chums is texting you. You discover that Jade is texting you.

GG: Rose! Are you there?   
TT: hello Jade, how are you?   
GG: I was wondering if you could possibly come and stay over tonight. My pops hasn't been home in a while and Bec won't let me leave the yard.   
TT: alright, let me grab my suitcase and a few other things. Hopefully my mother will not see me leaving.  
GG: yay !!!! I will try to get Bec in his K-E-N-N-E-L before you come.  
TT: your using your speach type again aren't you?   
GG: yes, please hurry! I hate being alone.  
TT: I should be there soon  
GG: thanks rose! 

You grab your suitcase and some other necessities. You quickly and quietly make your way to the back door. You hear your mother and run outside and turn on your car. You practically speed out of your driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By chapter 8 we should be on the road or at the place that terezi picked.


End file.
